1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device of a light-emitting body and a lighting device. In particular, the present invention relates to a fixing device fixing a planar light-emitting body and a lighting device including a planar light-emitting body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A planar light-emitting element which includes a first electrode, a second electrode overlapping with the first electrode, and a light-emitting layer between the first electrode and the second electrode, and in which light emitted from the light-emitting layer is extracted to the outside through the first electrode or the second electrode is known. A light-emitting element with such a structure has characteristics in that a light-emitting region is easily spreads on a plane and a plurality of light-emitting regions is easily arranged in a plane.
As an example of a light-emitting element with the above structure, a light-emitting element utilizing a phenomenon of electroluminescence can be given. Specifically, a light-emitting element including a planar light-emitting region with several tens of centimeters square having a thickness of several millimeters with a sealing structure can be manufactured.
An invention of Patent Document 1 discloses a lighting device. In the lighting device, a plurality of light-emitting elements, each including a light-emitting layer between a first electrode and a second electrode, is provided over a substrate; and a light-emitting body in which the light-emitting elements are connected in series is used.